The Brick Block Kingdom
The Brick Block Kingdom is a kingdom faraway from the Mushroom Kingdom. Here are the three Fantendo Couples: GasparoXRukoti ReaziXDoeha YansikoXKalnilsa Here's some characters: Gasparo: A treasure hunter, and a Mario recolor. Gasparo lives nearby to the Brick Block Kingdom, along with one of his brothers, Reazi. Reazi: Gasparo's brother and a artist, and a Luigi recolor. Reazi lives nearby to the Brick Block Kingdom, along with one of his brothers, Gasparo. Princess Rukoti: The Princess of the Brick Block Kingdom, as well as Gasparo's love interest. She protects a mythical object in her Kingdom called the "Questionable Quartz". Many years ago, before Cowser and Rukoti were born, Rukoti's ancestors stole this item from Question Block Land, where Cowser lives. This magical Quartz, had the ability to grant any wish to any person who took it, as well as temporarily giving unlimited power to anyone who has ever touched it, purifying any evil who took the Quartz (though it would give the user total amnesia in exchange), and protecting the place where the Quartz was being sat at, though it wouldn't protect the world outside. In this case, it protects Rukoti's Castle, but it can't protect outside of the castle. Cowser always kidnaps Rukoti when she is outside, for this reason. Princess Doeha: The Princess of Emeraldia Forest, as well as Reazi's love interest. Emeraldia Forest is home to mythical creatures surrounding the area, Elf-Sprixie-like creatures called "Jadelfs" Doeha has a famous Jadelf as her companion named "Zirpea". Every Jadelf has the power to fly and teleport, but Zirpea also has a mysterious power to read other people's minds. Only lucky Jadelfs are granted that power when they're born. There's also a Jadelf Queen, famously known as "Queen Talacera". Yansiko: Gasparo's Third brother who lives in Samurai Sands, and who is training to become a samurai himself. He is a combination of Mario and Luigi, though Yansiko is still considered as a recolor. Queen Kalnilsa: The Queen of the Asteroid Kingdom, as well as Yansiko's love interest. Kalnilsa is calm and wise, and she has psychic powers. Emperor Cowser Loopa: A recolor of Bowser, who lives in Question Block Land. He likes kidnapping Princess Rukoti, to steal the Questionable Quartz, and take back it from his land. If Rukoti is kidnapped, then he could have the Quartz. Unfortunately, Gasparo, Reazi, and the Toadettes that lives in the Brick Block Kingdom always tries to stop Cowser, so Cowser always tries to figure up schemes to stop them. In addition, Cowser is also a coward a bit, though over the years, he has grew less of a coward, and more into a brave, bold, and bad person. Wasparo: The rival of Gasparo, and Wareazi's brother. Fan-made information can be found of him here: https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Wasparo Wasparo likes to cheat, and if people stares at him, he taunts at them. Wareazi: The rival of Reazi, and Wasparo's brother. Wareazi has a bit of depression issues, and he hardly goes out of his house anymore, as he rather be alone. He "accidentally" got them after watching Vinesauce's Tomodachi Life playthrough on YouTube, being inspired by Sponge. He used to be "tricky", and always play tricks on Reazi, but now, Wareazi is pretty emotional, and stays inside most of the time. He also has a bit of bad luck. Lady Lestina: Lady Lestina is the Ruler of the Comet Kingdom, and is a rival of Queen Kalnilsa, and also a rival of Rosalina. She's an anti-hero that has a lust for power, and seeks herself into finding rare objects to find it, and to do whatever it takes for her to be the most powerful anti-hero in the world. She is also obsessed with money a little bit, and has a huge crush on Wario, though she has never actually met Wario herself, and Wario has crushes on other girls. Gasparia: The genderbent self of Gasparo, that one day appeared in the Brick Block Kingdom without any origin, from an unknown portal. She is curious about the world, and she likes traveling, so she travels to faraway places and kingdoms often. ⅄oshi (Stylized as "Aoshi"): An evil, Orange Yoshi that wants to be a rival of Yoshi, but hates Boshi for him being a rival of Yoshi himself. Aoshi lives with Wasparo, though he's in hiding, and rarely goes to the outside world. He likes to help out with Wareazi's depression, however. Category:Mandarin Soup